leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wimpod (Pokémon)
|} Wimpod (Japanese: コソクムシ Kosokumushi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Wimpod is a small, Pokémon. Its main body is purple and is covered by silver plating across its back. There are four plates total. The first plate covers half of its head, but leaves room for its eyes. The upper lids for its eyes appear to be covered with additional plating. The three plates on its back overlap, and each has a single black triangle in the middle. It has a long spike on each side of its head that curves backward, large yellow eyes with two short extensions over them like eyelashes, and two flat antennae that extend over its back. There are four short legs on its underside, and it has a long, prickly tail. This Pokémon is cowardly by nature and wary of both noise and sudden movements. However, its curiosity will cause it to approach people or Pokémon that are standing still. It will spit a poisonous liquid when threatened. The stench of this fluid warns others that danger is nearby. Wimpod will eat and store anything, including garbage from the sea. This habit makes them highly valued as cleaners.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/wimpod/ When it finds coins, and go after it. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Wimpod debuted in Partner Promises! at Treasure Island, where they attempted to steal Poké Beans from 's backpack. One of them was trapped in a crevice, however, so Ash and rescued it with the help of an . They reappeared in a flashback in SM102. Minor appearances A Wimpod appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!, where it was scuttling along the beach. A wild Wimpod appeared in Fighting Back the Tears!, where it was scuttling along the beach. A Wimpod appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM096, where it was chased by until it entered a small cave, effectively escaping. A Wimpod appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM097, where it was scuttling along the beach. A Wimpod appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM098, where it was scuttling along the beach. Pokédex entries and type. From beaches to seabeds, Wimpod live in all kinds of places. They eat anything, even if it's rotten. Nature's vacuum cleaners!}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wimpod first appeared in The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer. One was seen in a fantasy when noted that Guzma's 's claws were covered in filth from its days as a scavenger when it was a Wimpod. A Wimpod appeared in PASM16 inside Aether Paradise. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Poni Breaker Coast, Poni Wilds}} , Poni Breaker Coast}} |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=768 |name2=Golisopod |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Wimpod is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 230. Origin Wimpod appears to be a combination of a and an (possibly the genus ). It also shares behavioral similarities with , an insect commonly known to quickly flee from anything that startles it. Name origin Wimpod may be a combination of wimp and the taxonomic term pod (foot), such as in " ". Kosokumushi may be a combination of 小 ko (small), 足 soku (feet) or 姑息 kosoku (underhanded) and 虫 mushi (bug). In other languages , or and |fr=Sovkipou|frmeaning=From and |es=Wimpod|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Reißlaus|demeaning=From and |it=Wimpod|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬시레 Kkosire|komeaning= |zh_cmn=膽小蟲 / 胆小虫 Dǎnxiǎchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=膽小蟲 Dáamsíuchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Вимпод Vimpod|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Reißlaus es:Wimpod fr:Sovkipou it:Wimpod ja:コソクムシ zh:胆小虫